Only In Paradise
by Inflamed
Summary: John Gage goes on vacation to Hawaii he will never forget!
1. Chapter 2

Only in Paradise

John Gage once again tried to find a comfortable spot in the crowded plane. Flying coach with long legs was never fun, but on a paramedic's salary he didn't have a choice. He glanced up at the drawn curtains of first class. Yes one of these days he would ride up there.

"Excuse me," his seat mate looked at him so he stood up to let her in. The window seat is what he wanted but again his travel agent wasn't fast enough so he would get what he could get.

Hawaii. He was finally going to Hawaii, land of aloha and wahini's. The poor suckers at the station wouldn't believe it when he told them where he was going for vacation.

"_Hawaii? Really John," Stanley seemed skeptical. "Alone."_

"_Yeah," Gage snorted, "but not for long."_

"_You really think your charm is going to work on those Hawaiian chicks," Chet laughed._

"_Yeah why not?" John started washing dishes._

"_Besides Johnny going to do some hiking aren't you Junior?" Roy put down the paper._

"_Yeah, hiking, parasailing, scuba diving. Hawaii is a nature's paradise and I plan on taking full advantage of it," the dark haired paramedic finished the dishes and headed out to the back._

"_He's one lucky guy," Marco lamented._

So here he was flying the friendly skies to the land of Aloha. Sitting back in his seat, again his seat mate got up to use the rest room. Standing up he watched as the curtain in first class opened up and he saw a couple arguing. He was transfixed until the curtain closed and he waited while his seatmate sat down again.

After his plane landed, Johnny stood up and stretched his aching legs. Walking out of the arrival terminal he followed the signs to find baggage claim. To his surprise he had to walk about a quarter mile outside. Once outside he could tell he was no longer in LA, exotic smells and sounds overloaded his ears and nose. He could smell plumeria, tuberose and a dozen others, and then he heard the birds. Their chirping and warbling was nothing like back home. Once getting his luggage he found his hotel shuttle and climbed aboard. His vacation was looking good so far.

51515151515

Arriving at his hotel, he was greeted with bright, aromatic lei. He checked in, still a bit weary from his five hour flight. Signing the registry, he received his room key, grabbed his luggage and headed up to his room. A cool breeze was blowing in the open air lobby and the highly scented air made him dizzy. Taking the elevator up to his 11th floor room, the elevator music was playing "Tiny Bubbles" by Don Ho. Once the elevator stopped at his floor, he was whistling "Tiny Bubbles" as he walked the hall to his room. The carpet in the hotel had bright, brilliant flowers and his white tennis shoes almost blinded him against the bright carpet.

Opening the door, Johnny looked in his room, the drapes were open to show a clear ocean view of Waikiki; yes it was good to be John Gage. He barely had dropped his suitcase on the floor when a woman screaming interrupted his first time in paradise. His paramedic instincts on automatic, opening the door into the hallway, standing still he rushed to where he heard the woman screaming and knocked on the door. The screaming seemed to get louder and he was the only one in the all.

"Ma'am are you all right?" Gage knocked harder. "Ma'am?" He found the door opened to his touch and proceeded cautiously. He found her lying on the floor, her blood spreading on the gold fibers and then he felt pain as he went down hard.

51515115551

"Huh, what?" John felt himself being jerked up. He was staring into the face a very serious sandy haired colored man who screamed cop. He felt a bump on his head and opened his mouth in surprise.

"Hello," the cop looked at him. "Are you in the habit of killing women?" He said coolly.

The paramedic looked down at the woman he was trying to help and found the hotel room suddenly crawling with men with cameras and notebooks.

"Hey you got it all wrong, mister..." Johnny tried to explain to the stone cold face.

"Dan Williams, detective," Williams said distinctly.

"Detective, you don't understand," Gage tried to move his hands only to find them manacled behind his back. "I heard her screaming and I came to help, k. The next thing I know I wake up to find you guys."

Williams crossed his arms, "You expect me to believe that mister."

"John Gage, I'm a paramedic/firefighter with the Los Angeles County Fire Department, detective. I save lives I don't take them and…" Johnny was silenced.

"Ben read him his rights and take him downtown. I'll tell Steve," Williams jerked his finger towards the door.

"You're making a big mistake," John wailed as the other policeman led him out of the room. "Listen you're making a big mistake. Hey, I just got here; you know and hey, stop jerking me so much."

With as much dignity as he could muster, the mute policeman pushed him into the elevator as "Little Grass Shack" played as the elevator went to the lobby. Johnny walked proudly through the crowded lobby knowing he was innocent of whatever the cops thought he did. Gage was then pushed in the back of the sedan and watched the sights as he was driven to the main jail.

"Look man. You're making a mistake, a big mistake," Johnny pleaded to the silent Hawaiian cop.


	2. Chapter 3

Oip3

John drummed his fingers on the table and looked around the room. His stomach grumbled in protest but it was least of his worries. If he needed an attorney he would call Barney, he might know someone in Hawaii who could help him, and then he would call Roy. He could just hear Roy's sigh of disgust and concern. It's not like he planned these sorts of things. His problem was he was too much of a Samaritan, ingrained with the fire department; he should be more like Chet. Chet only concerned about himself and no one else. The banging of the handcuffs was a reminder his holiday had been spoiled.

Gage could hear the door unlock and stood up. Not sure to be relieved to see a police officer or not.

"Mr. Gage?" The officer asked. He was a rather large portly Samoan with a warriors face.

"Yes, that's me," John frowned. He wondered if he should ask about fire dancing.

"You've been released. No charges," the man smiled.

The dark haired paramedic could breathe again and held out his hands. Taking the handcuffs off, John felt his heart beat normally again.

"Follow me please."

"Gladly. Gladly."

Johnny followed the cop to a small room. His name was called and he signed for all his personal items. One down.

"Um, excuse me," Johnny looked at the bored officer. "Is someone going to give me a lift back to my hotel?"

The cop laughed. "Hey brah you think we some hotel or sometink? You haloes always funny."

"Well so much for the aloha spirit you advertise huh," Gage said disgust and walked out into the late afternoon. He squinted since his sunglasses were back at his hotel. He started walking towards the taxi stand when a dark sedan pulled up in front of him.

Leaning in the open passenger side window he saw the sandy haired detective.

"Mr. Gage," Williams smiled. "Let me give you back a ride to your hotel." Dan hoped this would work because he couldn't get Gage covered to his hotel.

"And why should I?" Gage stood up and turned.

"Please Mr. Gage it's the least I could do," Williams yelled.

"Least? Least! Man you guys are something else. You haul me off to jail, sit me an interrogation room and then forget all about me. That's what you call Aloha spirit. No thanks, man." Gage waved him off and headed to the taxi stand.

"Please Mr. Gage. I'll buy you dinner at the hotel, as a courtesy of the department," Williams lied wondering if he had enough money to cool down their bait.

"Fine you got a deal," Johnny climbed in the sedan, slamming the door and making the detective cringe.

"A little angry are we?" Williams mumbled under his breath, wondering how he would explain the dent in the department car.

"What's with the royal we stuff detective? Oh that's right, I learned a lot sitting in jail and where you cops get your attitude," Gage rambled on, adrenaline and fear wearing off.

"Um, what did you hear?" Dan commented navigating through rush hour traffic.

"You guys work in the Palace. Huh, now I'm the real deal. I'm an Indian what about you?" Johnny pulled down the visor and put his hand to his eyes. The bright Hawaiian sunshine hurting his eyes and burning his tender skin.

"Well not exactly but…"

Gage looked at him. "Don't tell me you have a Hawaiian princess on your mother's side of the family, right?" the paramedic said sarcastically.

"Well actually no, but some of my ancestors were in the King's cabinet on my father's side of the family," Williams smiled.

"Oh," John pouted but sat up as his hotel loomed in the distance. "Forget about dinner pally. The less I see of you the better."

Pulling up into the hotel, Gage jumped out, slammed the door again and waved as the detective pulled out. Sighing Dan had a feeling it was going to be a long week.

Reaching into his pockets, John found his room key and headed up. After sitting what seemed all day in a dirty, nasty jail cell he needed a long hot shower. Opening the door, he found all his clothes strewn about his room, drawers opened and his bed messed up.

"Man oh man. This is just great. One hell of a day in paradise man. The cops didn't even have the decency to clean my room after they went through it," John grumbled. He found his new camera broken, the film exposed and the shutter broken. "Well let me tell you detective you are going to get a bill for this!"


	3. Chapter 4

OIP4

Johnny slowed put his clothes away along with his camera to find his sunglasses were also busted.

"Aloha my butt," Gage grumbled along with his stomach. Wishing he had taken the detective on his offer. Besides he still had to check with the concierge for all his activities. One thing was for certain, the guys at the station would never hear about this.

Changing his attitude, the dark haired paramedic whistled and decided to go eat dinner and turn in early, since he was still on LA time and not on Hawaiian time.

*****

Dan pinched his fingers between the bridge of his nose. Now approaching midnight, John Gage was giving him a major headache again he looked at the man's activities for the ten days he was on his island. Para sailing, hiking, horseback riding and snorkeling to name a few. Some of these activities made him a sitting duck; maybe he could talk Steve into putting Gage into protective custody instead.

A knocking on his door brought him out of his ruminations.

"Hey Danno," Steve smiled. "Everything going okay?"

"Yeah sure Steve," Dan gave a weak smile. "John Gage is taking advantage of Hawaii's natural wonders." His voice with a tinge of bite.

Steve crossed his arms and leaned on his door frame.

"Yeah, parasailing, hiking, snorkeling and horseback riding. Under different circumstances we might have been friends," Williams sighed.

"Well you got everything covered right?" Steve looked at him seriously.

"Sure Steve everything will be covered. John Gage has nothing to fear."

"Well goodnight then. Don't work too hard," Steve turned and he was alone in the office.

"Yeah Steve, lets find some undercover cops that look and talk like tourists, because John Gage is one smart cookie."

****

Feeling refreshed, Johnny was ready for his real first day in paradise. He had planned on going parasailing at Aina Haina and some hiking. The van would pick him up around 0900 and return him in time for dinner. Dressed in his favorite pair of jeans and short sleeved shirt along with his rucksack, he grabbed some in room coffee and headed down to wait for his van. In the lobby he took some fruit and stuffed it into his pack. He didn't have time to replace his camera, but he had gotten a disposal one in the gift shop. Making due made him bite his lip and renewed his pledge to have the local authorities replace what they had broken.

Munching on his banana on the bench at the front of the hotel he looked at his watch for the tenth time. It was now 0900 where the hell was his shuttle. Finishing his banana, he was thirsty but would wait until he got to Blue Hawaii Parasailing. It was supposed to cover everything, he would have to wait and see.

By 0915 his van arrived, his driver, a large Samoan, opened up the sliding door of the van to reveal six other people in the now crowded van as he climbed in.

"Man you're late," Gage grumbled getting into the van. Finding his long legs squished since the van was filled to capacity with six other people.

"Get used to being late," a skinny white guy moaned. "You're on Hawaiian time."

The driver laughed as he slammed the door shut, walked around and climbed in the driver's side. Pulling out into the street, the van lurched sending Johnny into the passenger side seat.

"Oww," Johnny rubbed at his chest.

"Get your seatbelt on," the driver turned up his radio, 'Little Grass Shack' blared on the radio and he reluctantly put his seatbelt on.

The couple behind him were talking in whispers next to them an obvious honeymoon couple were snuggled so close you'd think they were one person there was another older couple who sat next to him looked straight ahead and he was the long single.

John looked at the scenery through the front window, finding rush hour traffic the same but different, the blue, cloudless sky and the mixture of fumes and exotic flowers blended together for a perfect Hawaiian perfume through the open windows of his taxi.

In no time they were out of Honolulu and the scenery changed to open rainforest and silence. Leaning forward, Johnny started to rethink about getting a car. Stuck in a van, he really couldn't enjoy the wonders of the island. Although a few other firemen told him no car was needed since the hotel concierge took care of everything from tours and excursions.

Pulling in the red dirt parking lot, the driver jumped out of the car and released his charges.

"Okay, malihini's," he laughed. "Over der you check in. They got evertink you need. Insurance forms and releases, then you follow der instructions. Lunch is provided then we take a small hike after. Meet me here at 2 p.m. Aloha." Their driver got in the van and disappeared.

Walking to the shack, John pulled out his receipt from his pack and placed it on the wooden counter. In return he was handed a mai tai and told to wait his turn. Not a drinking man he didn't think booze and parasailing mixed. But thirsty, he took a few hesitant sips watching his fellow companions check in. For some strange reason, he thought he was being watched, but that was stupid. 5-0 had cleared him, besides, as Roy would say, 'you're a nut'. Sighing he watched as the older couple when first on their parasailing adventure.

Remembering his camera, Gage took it out and started taking pictures of the view from their cliffs. The parasailing outfit had it down to a science picking out the novices as they went with two person sails as they gilded down to the picture perfect sandy beach below. He could see a canopy and where they would eat lunch. Somehow he couldn't figure how they would get back to the van, unless that was their 'hike' mentioned in the brochure.

Finishing his mai tai, he headed to the shack and was rewarded with a fruit cup.

"Sorry," the dark skinned girl smiled, her white teeth a contrast to her dark black hair, "we running late. One of guides call in sick."

"No problem," Johnny smiled, thinking he could listen to the woman talk all day. Her sing songy voice soothed him.

"Mahalo, most tourists get mad, you know," she smiled again.

"Um, what are you doing..."

"John Gage," a tall man called out his name.

"That's me," Gage waved at the pretty woman and headed for his ride.

"Say you done before?" The man asked he was dressed in a white tank top, shorts and flip-flops.

"Yeah in California, off of Malibu."

"You sign waiver and release?" He said blandly.

"Um, yeah," John crossed his arms.

"Good, let's go," the man walked away forcing Johnny to run after him.

At the top of the cliff, John climbed into the seat and inhaled the sweet tropical ocean air. He wasn't in LA anymore that was for sure.

"Okay, you see marker" the Hawaiian pointed out a large orange flag sitting on the beach.

"Yeah, it's not like you could miss it, man. It's has big as a … anyway yeah I see it," John shrugged.

"Your target. We pick up tere and then you eat lunch."

"Yeah eat," Johnny smiled as he ran off the cliff.

Caught up by the wind he sailed silently for a few minutes, taking in the beautiful scenery and wondered what it would be to live in this island paradise. So entranced by the scenery, sights and sounds, he didn't notice the tear in his sail until almost too late.

Fighting for control he was forced to land in the ocean and missed the large orange flag by a few hundred feet. Clawing himself out of the bath water ocean, Johnny still fought for his breath as he undid the harness.

"Man," cough, "man," cough, "man." Gage drugged himself to the beach and collapsed.

He didn't hear or see the people surrounding him until he opened his eyes, prone on the sandy beach.

"You okay?" Another Hawaiian looked at him horror stricken.

"Yeah," cough. "I'm used to swallowing the ocean." Cough. "You owe me one. I thought your equipment was safe."

One of the other couples helped him up as they led him to the picnic tables.

"We saw the whole thing," the shook their heads. "You should sue, they almost killed you."

Too dazed, Johnny was happy just to sit down and ease his hurting chest. Before he even sat down a soda was forced on him along with a plate of food.

The two operators looked at the torn sail.

"Brah, I checked it. No rips. Nothing," he shook his head.

"Sure ya did brah. Sure you did,' shrugging his shoulders he headed back to his paying guests.


	4. Chapter 5

OIP5

Even before he took a bite of his food, the paramedic's soggy, wet rucksack was thrust at him and he was hustled away to the top of the bluff. There the van and driver waited and the operators hastily put him in.

"Take him to the hospital bruddah want no problems," the worried man looked at the driver. "Hurry brah!!"

The door slammed leaving Johnny with his mouth open and still dripping water from his soggy rucksack. Placed in the long seat behind the driver who burned rubber leaving the parking lot and trailed dust in their wake.

"Now wait one minute. I'm all right. Okay," Gage defended himself to the deaf driver. Opening up the sack he found his disposal camera, just that, so water logged any photos he had taken were ruined by the salt water. So much for photos to show the guys at the station, proof he had been to Hawaii.

"Not taking any chances mistah," the man nodded. "Got my orders."

"Like I said, wait a minute I'm a paramedic and I'm not hurt," John sat up to a pounding headache and clutched his soggy bag tighter.

"No brah, I saw you was out like a light. Emergency room, now," the driver took a sharp right turning sending Gage to the other end of the seat.

"Like I said," Johnny was a bit more forceful, "I'm fine and all I need is some food and…"

A large hospital loomed before him and again he was hustled inside. IT was familiar and unfamiliar and he had no intention of spending any vacation time in the ER. However the driver had other plans and he was in a treatment room facing an Asian doctor who reminded him of a white haired doctor he knew in LA. He automatically sat on the examination table and waited.

"Ah Mr. Gage is it?" the man immediately grabbed his wrist. "Dr. Sun at your service. I understand you took a tumble?" Sun said calmly.

"Look Doc, I fine, my sail went in the drink. I swallowed some water and…"

"You were out for a few minutes." Sun said wisely.

"Look I'm not nauseated, light doesn't hurt my eyes and all I have is a slight headache some food wouldn't cure okay?" John stated his case. "Oh my name is John Gage; I'm a paramedic/fire fighter for LA County and today is Tuesday. Anything else you'd like me to repeat?"

"Well Mr. Gage why don't you put this on and then will take you to x-ray just to make sure, huh?" Sun thrust a familiar white gown and very determined look at him and appeared to ignore his answers, all yet so familiar and not.

Sighing knowing the routine, he undressed and put on the hated hospital gown. Once x-rayed and prodded then Dr. Sun looked at him with a worried look on his face one he had seen too many times to count.

"Well you do have a large knot on the back of your head, the x-rays showed no factures and your lungs were clear, but to be on the safe side I'm proscribing antibiotics and then when you go home you can have your family doctor look at you okay?" Sun handed him a small brown paper sack. "Aloha and enjoy the rest of your time in Hawaii."

Getting dressed Gage was surprised to find the driver waiting for him in the waiting room.

"A mistah Gage ready to go back to your hotel?" the man grinned.

"Sure why not," the paramedic followed the driver to the van and sat in the passenger seat. "Well this isn't my idea of how to spend my vacation."

"Sorry mistah, but hey just one minute," opening the glove box the man handed him a half his fee for the parasailing and a voucher for a meal at the hotel. "No bad feelings brah?"

"No I can't fault you for being safe," John grinned as they pulled up to his hotel.

"Aloha," the driver waved as Johnny once again found himself eating at the hotel coffee shop.

****

Danny could all ready feel the headache coming. So far guarding John Gage was an inhuman task. The activities he had planned would be a headache for anyone in their right mind. So one for the hit man and one for lucky John Gage.

"You were supposed to protect him," he growled at Sam Mathers, driver.

"I did Danny, all the way. They shot out his sail brah and all we found was a shell casing." Sam shook his head. "I know we blew it man. But we had him covered Danny. Just like you wanted. The only tourists was the newlywed couple."

"Well he isn't called the grey ghost for nothing," Williams sighed. "Well he's off to Hanuama Bay next. The next crew has to be better or Steve will hear about it for sure."

***

Eating dinner, Gage played with his food and looked at the happy tourists. So far he had been thrown in jail and almost killed from parasailing. He coughed feeling his chest tighten and was glad for the overly cautious doctor. Taking a few more bites, he opened the bottle and took his medicine. He muscles protested from his time in the drink and decided another hot shower, Tylenol and sleep were needed. Hey tomorrow had to get better, right?


	5. Chapter 6

_**Will Johnny ever get a break. Stay tuned to the further adventures in paradise!!**_

OIP6

Johnny opened his eyes; yes it was going to be a better day. He still had a slight headache from his little accident but it wasn't going to slow him down. Stretching he got up, took a quick shower, dressed in his bathing suit, white t-shirt, along with his new pair of sunglasses and special disposal camera for his underwater shots of Hanuama Bay.

Climbing once again into the van they headed up the Oahu coast to the bay. Johnny was again forced in small space and the driver refused to let him sit in the empty passenger seat. Tapping his rucksack, it had a large beach towel, snacks and his precious camera. The driver would give them the snorkeling gear once they reached their destination. The paramedic was anxious to take photos of all the fish he had pulled up from National Geographic magazines before his trip.

"_Why are you looking at all those photos of fish Gage?" Chet whined._

"_Because Chet," John looked seriously at him, "I want to know what I'm taking pictures of. I'm not dumb and don't say anything or I won't bring you back a souvenir."_

"_Like you care baby, like you care," Chet shook his head._

His van arrived at 6 am and then off they went the streets and freeways quiet, the windows open in the van, John could smell the ocean, plumeria and ginger. Sweet perfume to his tired body.

Once in the parking lot, the driver gave them their gear and went to meet back for the ride back to their respective hotels. He went to the overlook and looked at the magnificent bay. It was dormant caldera from the fiery birth of the island. The pictures he had seen had not done it justice. Crystal clear blue water as far as the eye could see along with coral reefs and soft gentle waves. Curved the bay was a welcoming sight except for both the crowded beach and water. Shrugging he had gotten used to the crowds when lots of people wanted to vacation in paradise. Taking out his camera he tried taking a few panoramic shots of the bay and then put his camera back, with only 37 exposures he wanted to save it for the magnificent fish in the bay.

Forgoing the shuttle he hiked down the steep hill to the beach, finding a clear spot, he set down his beach towel, took his camera out and put his snorkeling diver's pack, knowing his wallet and hotel key would be safely around his neck, sighing he put on the flippers, put on his snorkel and glided into the warm bath water.

Kicking his feet slightly with his camera ready he quickly snapped some photos of angel fish, then he found some yellow tangs, trumpet fish and some sea turtles so busy snapping away he didn't notice the people swimming around him the closer he got to the break water. In the coral he took photos of sea urchins and eels hidden among the reefs. Not realizing the hot Hawaiian sun was kissing his unnatural white legs and would leave a reminder of his time in the bay.

Looking up for a quick second, he put his face and body further into the water before he noticed as stinging sensation in his right thigh. Thinking he might have accidentally brushed it against the harsh coral reef he continued to swim and take photos. Someone bumped him and then he felt himself gasping for air and came up to rest on some coral. Not sure of what happened; Gage made his way slowly to the beach, his right thigh protesting with each movement.

Once on the beach he found a large deep gash on his right thigh, huffing he took his beach towel, using as a tourniquet around his injured thigh. The bleeding didn't seem to spot and he felt light headed. Putting his diver wallet and camera in his rucksack, he kneeled down trying to get a better look at the blood seeping through his beach towel. Feeling woozy he plopped down on the beach only to realize he had just sat on his rucksack as he felt the pinpricks of plastic hit his butt. Moving away from the sand he saw he had an audience. Each pump of his heart he felt it in his thigh and more blood in his sandy towel.

"Are you all right mister?" A young woman asked him. She looked familiar but couldn't' tell with the large round sunglasses she wore.

John nodded not having the strength to answer. He watched as the woman headed towards a lifeguard and once again the paramedic tried to stem the bleeding and regretted again his lack of photos from one of Hawaii's natural wonders.

"Sir," the lifeguard approached. "Looks like you hurt yourself."

Johnny waved him off. "I'll be okay; just had an accident with the coral is all. Once I get back to my hotel I'll be all right," Gage gave him his best leave me alone smile.

The lifeguard disappeared and the paramedic hoped it work, once again he tried to stand only to fall to the soft sand again. By now he could feel he was dehydrated from the hot sun and realized he had also broke his sunglasses when he fell on his trusty rucksack. Glancing up the hill he saw an ambulance and looked around the beach to see who was injured then he noticed it stopped by him. Two large attendants got out of the ambulance with a gurney and approached him.

"No, hey guys, I'm fine really and …" they loaded him up on the gurney but not before handing him his rucksack. Sighing he leaned back, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

John woke up to the harsh light of a treatment room and trusty Dr. Sun staring at him his arms crossed and shaking his head.

"Well I see you can be a cooperative patient when you're unconscious," the Asian doctor mused.

"Very funny doc," Gage sat up, "Oww."

"Well Mr. Gage a few more inches and you would have bled to death." Sun showed a few fingers, "it would have slashed an artery for sure. Now you took ten stitches I have a pressure bandage around it." The doctor gave him a small white sack. "Here are some more antibiotics and some painkillers. You should rest for a day or two, we had to start an IV on you and…"

"Hey, man no way Doc. I'm gonna horseback riding tomorrow at Kaulau ranch, a little gash isn't going to stop me," Gage sat up and noticed where his IV had been and still felt lightheaded.

"Mr. Gage are you a difficult patient at home too?" Sun crossed his arms waiting to lecture him, just like another doctor or two he knew back home.

"Hey look doc. I'll go back to my hotel, get myself a big steak with all the works, drink plenty of water and get a good night's sleep. My ride isn't until the afternoon. So in the morning I get steak and eggs and drink more water and I'll be as good as new. Believe me I know what I'm talking about," Johnny smiled but slid off the treatment room table.

"OH and don't get that wet," the doctor went into a drawer and pulled out something. "Here this should do. I really advise against that horse ride Mr. Gage. You could tear your stitches and…" Sun protested.

"I know you're concerned doc, but it isn't if I haven't ridden horses okay. You just got to know how to handle 'em right. Believe me it will be a peace of cake. Can I get dressed now and where are my things, I hope you didn't have to cut anything," Johnny sighed knowing it would be just his luck.

The doctor reluctantly handed him his clothes and he slid out of the despised hospital gown. Once dressed he walked slowly through the emergency entrance and found a cab stand and found an empty cab. A large Hawaiian helped him in and took a nice slow ride to his hotel, what surprised Gage was the driver helped him to his room and settled him down. Johnny made sure to tip the guy big.

The door closed behind him, the paramedic picked up the phone, dialed room service and ordered steak, milk and soda along with a pitcher of water and dessert. The pounding of his thigh reminded him of his brush with coral but he wouldn't let another little accident stop him.

****

"HE DID WHAT!" Dan swore into the phone. "He's all right isn't he?" Williams was glad his boss wasn't here. "But you were supposed to be guarding him. What he still going horseback riding? All right make sure he's covered good this time."

Putting his head in his hands, Dan prayed for a hurricane to stop John Gage.


	6. Chapter 7

OIP7

Horseback riding would soothe Johnny as it always did. He had been riding for the past month so he could thoroughly enjoy his ride in the rainforest. The tour caught his eye from the beginning, a working cattle ranch in the lush foothills of Oahu. Horses, green landscape and close to the ocean as close to heaven as he could get. Kualoa Ranch on the northeastern side of Oahu was what the raven haired paramedic dreamed of.

The usual van he didn't. Again he was stuck in the back the driver refusing to let him ride shotgun. IT was getting darned right frustrating, since every single tour he took seemed to have too many people for his taste. Taking a few calming breaths he wasn't going to let a little thing like a crowed van of people upset him. He would be in his own little bit of paradise soon, riding a horse into the verdant hills on a horse. A beautiful horse, to set his mood straight, even though at the moment he could feel his heart beating through the pressure bandage as a painful reminder of his snorkeling time. Shrugging it off his three and an hour horse back ride in paradise would set him straight and he would be able to enjoy his vacation again.

Arriving at the ranch, Johnny looked at the visitors' center and headed in. Off to the side he saw a snack bar and larger gift shop, he headed straight to check in for his tour. Yes this is what the doctor ordered after his last three disasters, good thing he wasn't a paranoid person because otherwise he would have thought someone was out to kill him. He checked his rucksack and pulled out his LACOFD cap, put on his new sunglasses and headed out towards the stable.

Looking at the horses he could see they were well taken care of and full grown. He noticed the stairs on the stable so guests could climb on the horses. Each horse seemed about nineteen hands high, tall enough for his long legs. Once settled in the saddled, he adjusted the strap on his disposable camera and hoped he would at least get some decent photos on a moving horse. Appropriately enough his horse was named Cowboy and he had a mind of his own. Gage found out quickly he had to tug at the reins, and push hard on the stirrups to get his horse to do what he wanted it to do.

John counted twelve heads as his tour headed out from the stable and away from the visitors' center. The first thing the paramedic noticed was the silence and then he could hear the birds. Plumeria, gardenia, and ginger filled his nose along with the pounding surf in the background.

AS the guide led the tour, Gage found he could finally relax, except for a painful twinge on his right thigh from his little accident on his snorkeling adventure ,he was riding high. Nice and settled in his saddle he glanced at his watch to find his ride half over, his stomach growled in protest but he was happy at last.

The riders had a slow incline up the foothills, his guides pointed out bunkers built during the war and other flora and fauna. Johnny looked at his companions and could see some of them didn't read the brochure. He noticed one man in shorts, flowery Hawaiian shirt and the typical sandals and socks. At least the man had the decency to wear a big hat and bigger sunglasses with a huge camera around his neck. His other companions looked like the normal tourists he had seen in all his adventures so far, he also breathed a sigh of relief when the tour was half over and nothing had happened.

Taking his camera, which was tightly wrapped around his wrist, he quickly took a few more photos of the volcanic mountains and the verdant rainforest. Nothing in the foothills of LA could compare to this, feeling a few drops of rain, John welcomed the cooling mist, since he could feel the pain of his most recent injury. Except for the snort of the horses and the quiet, almost reverent conversations of his companions, the raven haired paramedic wished he could have afforded a private tour, but his budget wouldn't allow it.

Coming down from the foothills, John knew it was fast approaching to go back to Honolulu and leave this part of paradise. He wasn't quite sure what happened but another horse brushed against him and the next thing he knew Cowboy was flying down the hillside.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Johnny pulled on the reins of his horse only to see them slip hopelessly from his hands as well as his camera.

His horse went through the brush and Gage's hat and sunglasses quickly disappeared into the thick underbrush. Large branches and bushes pushed hard into his all ready injured right thigh and he could feel tears in his eyes. But that was the least of his problems as Cowboy seemed to be heading for low hanging branches forcing the paramedic to hug his horse for all his worth.

Unfortunately, Cowboy saw an out and his ride was forced out of the saddle by a low hanging branch which hit John squarely on the temple as he fell hard on his coccyx and fell hard on the hard volcanic ground. Knocking the wind out him, Gage finally heard all the shouting and crying as his guide came up to him.

Opening his eyes, he could see the distraught young woman and tried to grin and open his eyes. What little light there were in the rainforest hurt his eyes and even his grin hurt his face.

"Don't worry mistah. Help is coming, you just lay still, k?" the woman knelt down by him. "You're bleeding mistah. I don't understand this Cowboy he a good horse one of the best." The woman shook her head and John closed his eyes.

Before long he was situated on the back of a golf cart and whisked to the visitors' center. However, he didn't feel this as he gave into his splitting headache and aching back.

*****

Opening his eyes, Johnny knew exactly where he was and in a gown no less, squinting he could see what was left of his favorite jeans, tennis shoes, socks and shirt sitting on a counter.

"You know Mr. Gage we have to stop meeting like this," Dr. Sun smiled at him.

Sitting up, Gage felt the blood rush to his head and closed his eyes.

"Very funny Doc, so when can I get out of here?" His long suffering patient asked.

"Mr. Gage I think it would be wise if we kept you overnight. You were knocked in the head and chest. I had to repair some torn stitches on your leg. I really recommended you stay for observation of course, "the Asian doctor tempered his statement.

"Man, no way. I did not come all this way to spend the night in some dam-dang hospital. I get enough of that at home. Now you've cut up my clothes how am I going to go back to the hotel?" The raven haired paramedic sighed when he saw his rucksack. "At least that survived."

"Really Mr. Gage I recommend you stay and we..."

"Doc I understand but believe me I won't get any rest with someone waking me up every two hours for a nuero check. Okay I haven't thrown up, I'm coherent. I know where I am I know what day of the week it is and I know who the president is. So if you could find me some clothes. I'd like to get the heck out of here. But don't tell me the tour van is waiting to take me back to my hotel right? Right. Well Doc?"John crossed his arms with as much dignity as he could muster.

Sighing heavily and resigned to the fact his patient wouldn't listen to sound advice he went in search of scrubs for his charge.

"Hey Doc I'll be taking it easy tomorrow okay. I'm going to Arizona memorial how bad could that me huh?" Gage saw the doctor's eyes roll.

"Just rest Mr. Gage, take it easy. I hope to not to see you here again," Sun crossed his arms.

"Man, you and me both doc. You and me both," John snorted.

In no time, Gage found himself leaving the dreaded hospital and once again stuck in the back of a van headed back to his hotel frustrated and hurting. Turning into the driveway of the hotel, the driver helped him to his room and refused the tip. Sitting down on his bed hurt, but he had plenty of pain meds and...

"Man I have a concussion no pain meds tonight." Picking up the phone he dialed room service. It was going to be a long night.

*****

Ralph deposited his charge walked to the next room and knocked.

"All safe and sound Danny," the officer replied. "He's hurting pretty bad though."

"So I heard Dr. Sun thinks he the most stubborn patient, barring Steve of course," Danny laughed, God he needed something to laugh at.

"Well good luck tomorrow Danny. I can just imagine Gage at the Arizona memorial," Ralph laughed as he headed out of the hotel room.


	7. Chapter 8

OIP8

It was the lightening that woke John up first, it brilliance forced his sleep encrusted eyes to open followed by the loud boom. Rain had come to Honolulu it a big way. Half asleep Gage dragged himself to the bathroom, did his business and then he took a pain and antibiotic med. Crawling into bed he had no fears this tropical storm would work its way across the island and disappear.

Dan breathed a sigh of relief in the hotel room, his prayers had been answered somewhat, depending on how long the storm would stay. So far it had been pushed against the mountains with no sight of leaving anytime soon.

****

Gage opened his eyes and looked at the clock radio next to this bed, 11 a.m. He had missed his morning wake up call and his planned trip to the U.S.S. Arizona memorial, however, turning his side he could see hear the rain pattering hard against the window of his balcony along with lightening and thunder. Trying to sit up his whole body ached and he knew he needed another pain pill, calling room service he ordered a late breakfast. Banana and macadamia nut pancakes with mango syrup, Portuguese sausage, scrambled eggs with coffee and milk. They told him thirty minutes it was time enough to take a nice long shower, change into some clean underclothes and snuggle in his bed. The knock on the door brought some much needed food which he hungrily ate, took his meds, pushed the table out into the hall and found the raven haired paramedic asleep in minutes.

***

Williams ate his turkey sandwich in silence knowing his charge was safe and sound and asleep. But he knew it was the calm before the storm not knowing how the grey ghost would try to kill John Gage again and wondered what kind of trouble Gage would find himself in again and hopefully the detective would be able to safe him in time.

****

Opening his eyes Johnny found the rain still pounding on his lanai, as the natives called it, and his stomach growled in protest. It was 7 p.m. and so far he had slept it away. Picking up the phone he called room service, Kobe beef, sweet potato puree with local vegetables, followed by two slices of mango pie, Kona coffee and two glasses of local milk.

Finishing everything, the paramedic smiled as he felt his aches and pains disappearing with each bite. Again pushing the cart out into the hall, he took his meds, climbed into bed knowing tomorrow was going to be another beautiful day in paradise, rain or no rain.

*****

Watching the TV Williams found to his dismay the storm would move out in the wee hours of the morning and his vigil on John Gage would again continue. He felt an enormous headache coming on and popped two aspirin and tried to get some much needed sleep.

*****

Sun shining brightly in John's room woke him up with a smile on his face. This was his day to do absolutely nothing but lie on the beach.

"_C'mon Roy do nothing?" Johnny protested._

"_Yeah Johnny you're going to going, going going. Why don't you just take one day smell the roses or at least a day on the beach? You've have to admit the scenery is nothing like back home. It's what I do, I mean if I ever got to Hawaii," Roy said wistfully._

Besides what could happen with a day on the beach, the worst he could get is sunburn. Whistling, John stuffed his rucksack with some food, sunscreen and a towel. Making his way to the gift shop he bought himself another pair of sunglasses and sighing another disposal camera, hoping he would get some great shots of Waikiki and the local natives. Going to the coffee shop he ordered banana waffles with papaya syrup, Portuguese sausage, two scrambled eggs, Kona coffee and two glasses of milk. Totally full he looked at his watch to find it around ten a.m. Another start of a beautiful day in paradise, until he stood up, his right thigh protested but his bathing suit covered the bandage and he hand not intention of going into to warm water.

Walking out into the bright sunlight, he could see no traces of the rain storm from last night and plenty of bodies lying on the powdery white sand. Picking a spot among the crowds and underneath a small palm tree, Gage watched the tourists as they played in the surf. Off in the distance he could see kayaks, catamarans, surfers and party boats.

Sighing John felt himself lulled to sleep by the sound of the waves and people having a good time. He was shaken slightly awake, his eyes half slit as a Hawaiian goddess looked him in his eyes.

"Hey mistah, think you could put some oil on me?" Her toothy grin mesmerized the faint hearted paramedic.

"Me," John pointed to himself. "You want me to put oil on you?" the paramedic could barely contain himself wondering if someone would take a photo of him with this Hawaiian wahini.

"Sure just tell me where," he gently took the bottle of coconut oil from the woman's hand.

Turning her back to him, John carefully applied the oil to her all ready sun kissed back.

"You do that very well," she purred.

"Uh, thank you. I'm a paramedic I have very good hands…um….to help patients I mean," John smiled hoping she hadn't seen him blush.

"Oh yes," she turned around, her deep brown eyes melted into his. "You a tourist, yeah?"

"Yeah from LA. I work for the LA county Fire department as a paramedic," he held up his hands, "These save lives."

"Oh you like dancing?" She smiled.

"Dancing? Uh dancing. Yeah I love dancing. Oh I'm John Gage at your service," Johnny tried his best smile.

"Luana Hewes," she kissed him on both cheeks.

John tried to stop his cheeks from flushing.

"So you love dancing, huh? I work at this club. You want to come, yeah?" Her pearly white teeth melted any of John's normal reasoning.

"Me, come to a club? Yeah, sure. Why not? I'm on vacation. Sure," John nodded vigorously.

"Where you stay?" She moved closer to him, the scent of coconut oil, sea air and ginger perfume filled his nostrils and his brain.

"Um the Sheraton right there," Gage pointed to his hotel across the street.

"Yeah good. I'll pick you up at eight tonight in front. You be ready yeah?" She stood up her flowered bikini left nothing to the imagination.

"Yeah I'll be there. Sure I'll be there." He waved as she left the beach.

Luana blew him a kiss and he fell hard onto the beach. It wouldn't be a bad vacation after all.


	8. Chapter 9

OIP9

The dark haired paramedic watched the cute butt of his date disappear in the crowds on the main drag. Rubbing his hands together he knew his vacation was going to turn out better than he planned. With a huge grin plastered on his face he stayed a few more hours on the beach and planned the rest of the day. A nice long nap, something to eat and he was damn glad he had brought some evening clothes.

"Chester B. will never believe this. Man this is just great," Gage stood up to feel the tightness in his thigh as the rest of his injured body protested. Joining the thick crowds John longed for a nice long hot shower and a nice long nap but not before he ate a hearty meal in the coffee shop of his hotel.

****

Dan sighed heavily as he watched Gage with long range binoculars from the balcony of his room. Gaping he saw the pretty Hawaiian woman approach his charge, hoping one of his operatives had taken a photo of the women. From the paramedic's body language the detective knew things had just gone bad. Hearing his wakie talkie squeal he picked it up.

"Williams," Williams still looked through the binoculars.

"We got trouble Danny," his female officer sighed.

"What? Tell me how bad can it be?" His words out of his mouth before he was reminding of Gage's less than stellar 'accidents'.

"Well Danny Luana Hewes, if that's here real name is taking Gage to a nightclub. Only she didn't say which one. She's supposed to pick him up at eight p.m. in front of his hotel."

Putting his binocs down, his world had just gotten from bad to worse.

"You got a photo right? Right?" A bit of hysteria in his voice.

"Of course I did Danny. I'm sending it to lab now. You should have it in two hours. You might want to inform McGarrett," she said softly.

"Steve? Yeah, Steve is just going to love this. Thanks."

"Aloha."

*****

Once cleaned and showered, John opened the slider on his lanai and fell into a deep sleep, but not before eating a hearty Hawaiian hamburger, sweet potato fries and mango shake. He dreamed of his sweet Hawaiian date and all the stories he could tell the guys.

****

Looking at the photo, Williams knew his boss wasn't going to like it one bit and there was no guarantee where Gage would be heading. The gangster owned a few clubs and they couldn't just stop the paramedic without drawing suspicions. So digging up all the officers he could Dan was all ready placing them in the most obvious places Hewes would take him. IT was going to be another long night.

*****

John wanted to seem anxious so he waited in the lobby of the hotel. IT was going to be a night to remember. Him, a hot Hawaiian chick and a hot nightclub, boy were the guys going to be jealous. He wore his white sport jacket, white collared shirt, black slacks and boots.

Looking at a magazine he tried to stay cool as he carefully watched the clock behind the check in desk. Now 8 p.m. he slowly got up from his chair and headed out to the front of the hotel.

Luana pulled up in a bright red convertible Corvette and Johnny tried to shut his mouth. She looked absolutely gorgeous and he couldn't keep smiling.

"Man this is a sweet car," Johnny slid in the passenger seat.

"And what about me?" the Hawaiian giggled.

"Man you're absolutely beautiful. I could just swim in those brown eyes of yours," Gage blushed.

In the convertible the sweet smelling trades blew their hair as they headed towards the nightclub. Johnny just couldn't believe his luck; meeting the most beautiful he had seen on the beach and had asked him out. Chet would just die once he heard that.

"So where are we going?" Johnny noticed as they headed out of Honolulu.

"Oh it's a very private nightclub. Only celebrities and the right people get in," her smile melted his heart.

"Man that's way too cool. I mean it will be great. So you'll point out the local celebrities' right. I can meet Don Ho?" Johnny grinned, ear to ear.

"Don Ho, oh no these are much better than Don Ho. You'll see. You'll see, Johnny," she touched him on his hand and he felt the electricity between them.

Driving through the night traffic, Gage saw the city in a different light, true for the last few days he had seen the back of his eyelids but tonight was different. Rubbing his hands together tonight wasn't going to be forgotten.

Pulling up to a valet, his date threw the man her keys, she slid out and Johnny followed her in. There was a long line of people wanting to get in, but they just slid past the red velvet rope, like celebrities. The place was filled with lights, sounds and bass so loud it hurt his ears. Following her to the bar he asked for a beer and she had a ginger ale. Looking around he noticed the well dressed patrons and the DJ in the back. With his trained fireman's eyes, he unfortunately noticed a few fire hazards but he was on vacation and nothing bad was going to happen tonight.

After a few sips of beer, Luana took him on the dance floor and he found himself intoxicated by her perfume, the lights and the whole scene.


	9. Chapter 10

OIP10

Johnny wasn't sure how long they had been dancing, but his right thigh was keeping a beat of his own and he was thirsty. Taking his partner's hand he went to the bar and finished his now lukewarm beer.

Luana smiled and giggled, leaning in she whispered in his ear. "Want to meet my boss?"

Gage nodded since this was a high class club and he felt it necessary to thank his host. Going through the crowded nightclub filled with smoke, lights and blasting music. His date took him behind some heavy thick curtains and up a winding metal staircase up to the second floor of the club.

In front of the door was a multicolored beaded curtain that whooshed as Luana knocked and then opened the door. The room had nice thick carpeting, thick wood covered walls, and against the wall were a large desk and a large wicker chair. Off to the right was another beaded curtain. His feet could feel the pulsing of the music from downstairs and the room was amazingly quiet.

"Boss," Luana went behind the wicker chair. "This is John Gage." Her smile suddenly turned wicked.

"Hey, um thanks for letting me come," John suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck tingle.

"My pleasure Mr. Gage. Actually I want you to meet someone." The man clapped his hands and three men came out behind the beaded curtain.

John looked as a gray haired man flanked by two large Samoans came out from behind the curtain. The gray haired man looked familiar and suddenly he felt his heart beating faster in his chest.

"Ah Mr. Gage we finally meet in person," the man smiled and took a few steps forward.

"Hey do I know you man?" the paramedic thought he had seen the man before.

"Yes you do Mr. Gage and I'd must admit you are a most difficult man to kill." The man said sadly.

"Kill!" John felt his throat tighten.

"Oh yes three times I tried to make it look like an accident but you refused to die," the grey haired man frowned.

"Um, three times. Well my friends say I have nine lives. Ha ha," Johnny's stomach started to turn a few times.

"Yes I guess I will have to take the more direct approach," the reached into both his jacket pockets and pulled out a gun and a silencer.

"Hey now I remember you," John's brown eyes got dilated. "You were on the plane."

"Yes I was, my partner and I had a difference of opinion, pity I couldn't pin the blame of her murder on you," the man laughed.

Holding both hands up, John felt the color drain from his face, his respirations and pulse rate go up; sometimes it didn't pay to be a paramedic. "Listen mister I didn't see a damn thing. You don't have to do this, really."

"Well a man in my profession can't be too cautious, since no one has ever seen the grey ghost."

The paramedic swallowed, hard. "Grey ghost?"

"Yes well I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

The last thing Johnny saw was the gun pointed at him. Working on reflexes he ran towards the door hearing a few pings as he crashed through it and rolled down the heavy metal staircase.

Landing face first on the floor, he thought he had pulled his left shoulder out as it burned and hurt like before. Standing up he immediately fell flat again, his right ankle now protesting. Not waiting he crawled out into the busy dance floor and tried to find a place to hide. The darkness was a good cover until he heard shouts and screams. On the ground he could smell the telltale fumes of a fire, somewhere in the club. Those small code violations he found were now causing a fire. Johnny thought he was lucky because he could use it as his escape until he saw the wide eyed patrons rushing for the door and innocent victims getting caught in the panic.

Limping he braced himself against a table and saw a few people sprawled on the hard floor. Slow going he reached down, checked for pulses and picked them up. In the crowd, he carried two people on both protesting arms out of the now blazing fire.

However, the rush of cool night air made his head swim and his injuries protesting louder. Once out he found a camera and microphone pushed in his face.

"So tell me how does it feel to be a hero?"

The bright lights hurt his eyes and suddenly he felt very tired.

"Hero?" Johnny squeaked. "Um I was just doing my job." Off in the distance he could he heard a man growl.

"No really you saved eight people from the burning club. You are a true hero." The woman's voice insisted again.

"Eight people?" Johnny shook his head only to find it pounding and the world spinning. He closed his eyes and felt his stomach rebel. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"All right Sheila that's enough," McGarrett's voice pushed the woman way. "Danno get an ambulance for our hero."

Johnny heard hero and his world blacked out.


	10. Chapter 11

OIP11

Johnny slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the last place he ever wanted to be on vacation. A hospital bed and hurting like hell. The bright lights hurt his eyes telling him he had ended up with a concussion, his right arm was in a sling and his left foot was elevated. To his dismay he found an IV in his left arm and a bandage over his left eye.

Turning slightly he saw a familiar doctors face.

"Hey Doc," Gage didn't smile. "I see you got your wish, huh."

"I'm sorry Mr. Gage but your injuries precluded we had to admit you. I'm sorry," Sun shrugged.

"And don't tell me I get out Monday if I'm lucky, right?" Johnny gave a slight smile.

"That's very good Mr. Gage and why Monday?" Sun crossed his arms.

"Well because it's the last day of my vacation that's all. And let me tell you doc I don't think I'm ever coming back to Hawaii. Believe me this is not the vacation I planned on. Someone trying to kill me was news to me and," the paramedic looked at the knowing doctor's face and his pulse rate started to rise. "You knew didn't you!" Johnny pointed his finger and the doctor. "You knew and you didn't tell me and you call yourself a doctor." Johnny pouted.

"Yes he is a fine doctor and he was acting under orders," a deep baritone filled his private room.

"And who the hell are you?" Gage pointed to the dark haired man, followed closely by Williams.

"Um he's my boss," a contrite detective smiled at the prone paramedic.

"So this is McGarrett and…" Johnny's eyes got wide as he connected the dots. "You made me bait!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Gage it was necessary," McGarrett now stood by Gage's bed, the doctor at the foot and Williams on the other side. "You see no one had seen the Grey Ghost but you and we didn't want to spook him."

"You used me as bait!" John whispered. "I'm lucky to be alive. He told me he tried to kill me three times. Where were you?"

"You are alive aren't you," McGarrett said without inflection. "I think Danno covered you very well."

"Covered me? Covered me! Man if you think you covered me…" Johnny held up his IV'd arm.

"You're alive aren't you," McGarrett said succinctly, shuttering the angry paramedic.

"Man you got a point. So I went on vacation to Hawaii and this is all I got to show for it," Gage sighed heavily. "Man I'm tired."

"Well Danno I'll see you later. See to Mr. Gage. Mr. Gage thank you for being a hero," Steve smiled and waved leaving the doctor and detective with the dejected paramedic.

"Man, yeah thanks," Johnny's chin dropped to his chest. "Yeah, I'm alive. Some vacation."

"Well I'll let you sleep Mr. Gage will talk in the morning," Danno turned.

"Yeah, man be my guest go home to your nice warm bed and think of me stuck in this hospital bed and eating hospital food on my last vacation days. Chester B. is going to have a field day and won't ever let me live this down. Man this is just great, just great," Johnny yawned and found himself slipping into a deep, restful sleep.

****

Gage woke up feeling depressed. His vacation had turned out to be a disaster. Worse he had no photos, no souvenirs and nothing for the guys, other than what he could find at the airport and then looked at his body. No doubt it would be on crutches and a taxi ride home. Roy had been kind enough to give him a ride to the airport and now he would have a long taxi or shuttle ride home. His hotel room was paid for and empty and the only thing he saw of Hawaii was out of his window into a parking lot.

"Man this is just great. Just freaking great," Johnny mumbled.

"Hello Mr. Gage," Williams came in with a few newspapers. "YOU made the front page." He laid the newspapers on the bed. Both front page photos saw him with a large blood stain on his once, expensive white jacket, soot covered his face and he had a deer in the headlights look.

"Man I've seen better photos of me. Did I tell you I once was going to be in a magazine until my partner got the job?" Gage shook his head. "Man that's the story of my life."

"I'm sorry Mr. Gage I really wanted to tell you but…"

"Your boss had other ideas. You know you could have asked me. Man would that have been too hard to do?" Johnny frowned, his eyes downcast.

"And what would you have said?" Williams all ready knew the answer.

"Man it would have been no first but I'm sure you would have talked me into it," Johnny smiled. "It took me three years to save up for this trip. Overtime, just camping and now this."

"I'm really sorry Mr. Gage and..."

"Johnny please I mean after all that's happened how can you call me Mr. Gage?" Johnny smiled.

"All right Johnny. I see you got breakfast," Danny looked at the uneaten food.

"Man I thought hospital food would be different here but no dice," picking it with his fork Gage played with the rice. "Seems hospital food stinks everywhere."

"I didn't know you were a connoisseur being a paramedic and all. I thought you took people to hospitals not stayed in them," Williams cocked his head.

"Man that's the idea but sometimes our victims have different ideas," Johnny picked up one of the papers. "If Chet got a one look of those he'd have me for years."

"Chet?"

"Um yeah a guy I work with. Hose jockey who likes practical jokes, mostly on me," John's chin hit his chest again.

"Oh," Williams looked perplexed.

"It's a very, long complicated story. Anyway what's the use? I'm stuck here right. Anything good on TV here other than soaps. Man I get suckered into them so easily, especially if it isn't baseball season. Roy, Roy thinks I'm crazy for watching them but man they make you get in and…"Johnny could see the detective tiring. "Um sorry."

"Johnny I'm really sorry. But I brought a peace offering," Williams brought out a pink bakery box. "Fresh hot malasadas from Leonard's."

"Malasadas? What are those?" Johnny picked one up and could smell the cinnamon sugar, stuffed one in his mouth and was hooked. Within in minutes six of the dozen pastries were gone. He then noticed the sugar scattered like rain drops on his hospital gown.

"OH and I got you these," Danny produced pajamas, "I think they'd fit. I hate hospital gowns too."

John eyed the detective warily. "You do huh. I thought detectives had it easy?"

"Well Johnny you thought wrong. Now I have to go but I promise I'll bring you and editable dinner. Aloha." The detective waved as a pretty nurse came in and looked at her patient.

"Hello," Johnny gave her a big smile. "Any chance you can help me into these?" He innocently held up his p.j.'s.


	11. Chapter 12

OIP12

True to his word the detective brought Johnny a plate lunch. Hamburger, white rice, macaroni salad and thick hearty gravy over the meat and rice completed his meal. It was much better than his dinner. IT was followed with a Hawaiian soda; so far Gage was in heaven until the nurse came in.

"Detective," she sniffed and took away the uneaten dinner.

"Well Johnny how are you getting on? I see they took the IV out, that's a good sign," Williams smiled.

"Yeah real good. I can hardly wait to tell my captain I'm going to be held up another week before I can go back to work not to mention my partner. If I'm lucky he didn't get stuck with Brice," Johnny sighed.

"Brice?" Dan pulled up a chair seeing his charge was lonely.

"Yeah Craig Brice walking, talking rule book. Man Roy and I hate him," Johnny shook his head. "The only good thing is Roy really appreciates me when I get back though."

"Well you seem to have everything together," Danny looked at the quiet paramedic.

"Together?" Gage pointed to himself. "Me, no my partner has it all together. ME, I'm swimming upstream most of the time."

"Sounds like me," the detective. "I think I'm married to my job."

"Yeah not too many women can handle being a fireman's wife or girlfriend," John reflected. "My partner stuck gold with his wife." Then he sighed.

Dan got quiet. "Well I guess I'll let you go and…"

"Man wait a minute. You know you guys owe me a camera and a pair of sunglasses." Gage stated plainly.

"Camera and sunglasses?" The detective was confused.

"Yeah after you stuck me in jail and ransacked my room you broke my $200.00 camera and my Loco-D sunglasses. I for one thought you guys would be more careful. And another thing," Johnny took a deep breath, "any chance you can get my things out of my hotel room and maybe get a credit for me. I'm stuck here and my beautiful view is going to waste. Man I'm tired."

Danny watched in amazement as the paramedic went on a rant and then ran out of steam.

"Well goodnight then."

"Hey detective any chance I could get more of those malasadas and some more plate lunches? Anything beats hospital food," Gage smiled. "Sorry for the rant I guess everything caught up with me." The paramedic yawned again and closed his eyes.

Turning out the light, Williams would try and help his charge.

****

The next morning found Gage devouring another dozen malasadas and Danny wondering where he put them. IT was short lived as the dark haired man again went on a rant.

"You know detective," Gage started.

"Why don't you call me Danny?" He had pulled up a chair and had a feeling he would be here awhile. Since Gage was his number one case now he wouldn't rush.

"Well Danny you know being laid up here I can't do the other things I planned on like…"

"Let's see now, hiking Diamond Head, going to the Bishop Museum, going to Haleiwa, going to the Seven Sacred Falls and … tell me Johnny don't you ever rest?" Danny smiled.

"Man yeah but I'm on vacation. I told you this was a trip of a lifetime. I really wanted to go to the Big Island and see the volcano but that wasn't meant to be," Johnny became quiet again.

"Johnny are you all right?" Williams stood up and was at his bedside pressing the button for the nurse.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Gage gagged and found a pan under his mouth, he vomited and felt horrible.

"Johnny those malasadas can sneak up on you, believe me. My aunt got sick on them too." Danny shook his head knowing how deadly and deceiving the rich pastries could be.

John wiped his mouth with a towel. "You have an aunt. I mean…never mind."

The nurse came in, glared at the detective and tended her patient.

"You have a fever Mr. Gage how is your arm?" She held his wrist taking his pulse.

"Hurts, never had a gunshot wound before. Treated 'em never had one," John's head rolled on the pillow.

"You'll have to leave," the nurse looked at Danny.

"All right. Johnny I'll be back."

John nodded and felt his stomach grumble.

*****

For the next three days, Johnny fought a horrible infection and was ready to go back to L.A. He had his fill of Hawaii and detectives. Wheeled out of the hospital he saw Danny waiting for him. Helping him into the car he could see his suitcases in back along with crutches. The paramedic clutched his bag of meds and doctor's orders along with paperwork.

"Ready to go home?" Danny looked at his exhausted hero.

"Man I was ready three days ago. Can we go now?" Johnny whined and the car headed towards the airport.

To his dismay Gage found another wheelchair waiting for him, along with an officer and airport attendant.

"Take care of him. OH I almost forgot," Danny reached into the car and placed a lei around the paramedic's neck.

"I swear detective you kiss me and I'll belt you one," Johnny declared his eyes wide open.

"I won't just an old Hawaiian custom. Aloha Johnny."

"Yeah, aloha Danny," Johnny waved as he was whisked to his gate.

The officer gave the ticket agent his ticket and he was put on the plane at once.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Gage," the pretty stewardess smiled at him and guided him to first class.

"There must be some mistake," Johnny looked at the roomy seat and his aching foot.

"OH sir there is no mistake, see," bending down Johnny could look at the woman's attributes.

"Well I'll be. Well help me in," taking care Johnny was helped in his seat and given a glass of champagne.

As he watched the rest of the passengers board he asked the stewardess for his carryon and took out a pain pill, his shoulder was killing him, along with his pounding thigh and ankle. Taking his pill he drank the rest of his champagne, pushing his seat back he got comfortable, closed his eyes and found himself asleep.


	12. Chapter 13

OIP13

"Sir. Sir," the stewardess gently shook her passenger.

'Huh what?" Johnny opened his eyes to an empty plane.

"We've landed in Los Angeles sir," she smiled sweetly.

"Landed? Man we landed?" Gage looked around the now quiet plane. "My first and last time in first class and I fall asleep." He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and noticed someone else was waiting.

"Your escort sir," she helped him into a wheelchair, gave him his crutches and his carry on.

"Bye bye," she waved as he was wheeled to baggage claim.

Putting his good hand up, the injured paramedic leaned his tired head on it and lamented falling asleep in first class, not to mention not getting the pretty woman's phone number. He gave the attendant his baggage claim ticket and tried to stay awake. The droning reminder in the background made it easier to zone out only to realize he didn't have a way home. He hadn't called Roy or even made arrangements for a shuttle since he had been so sick in the hospital.

"Shall we sir," the large man said toting his suitcase as he pushed him out into the smoggy LA air.

"Man wait a minute. You see I don't have a way home and…"

Once outside Johnny saw his Rover with Roy standing in front of it along with Vince.

"Hey Johnny," DeSoto's face fell and he rushed over. "Oh my God Johnny what the hell happened to you?"

"Man is that anyway to welcome your friend home?" Johnny whined and glared at Roy.

"I'm sorry Johnny. Cap called me about picking you up and taking you home. He didn't tell me you had been hurt and…"

The color drained from John's face.

"Cap called you? Who called Cap?" The scent from the lei was making him dizzy.

"Um, Johnny the Chief called Cap," Roy gave a toothy grin. "Here I'll take that." DeSoto took Johnny's bags and put them in the back.

Opening the door, Roy helped his friend into the passenger seat and then closed the door.

"I'll follow you to Gage's place," Vince climbed into the cruiser and followed closely behind them.

Roy got on the freeway and looked at his injured friend.

"So tell me Johnny how was your vacation?" DeSoto glanced at John.

"Man I don't want to talk about it okay? I don't ever want to talk about it," Johnny pouted and shook his aching head. Still embarrassed at how he landed in the hospital in the first place.

DeSoto kept on looking at their police escort and his paramedic partner.

"Well Johnny maybe you know why Vince is escorting you home and why the Cap wants me to stay with you a few days. Can you tell me that much?" Roy frowned and held the steering wheel tighter.

"Fine I'll tell you when I get home. I just want to sleep in my own bed with out doctors and nurses prodding me. Some vacation. If I wanted to stay in the damn hospital I shoulda just worked OT." John pounded on the dash.

Roy and Johnny remained silent the rest of the way to Gage's apartment. Johnny closed his eyes and was asleep immediately. Looking in the rear view Roy wondered why they had a police escort in the first place. His paramedic partner knew something and he was bound to tell him eventually. Roy shook his head only Johnny could pull something like this off.

Pulling into a Gage's parking spot he gently tried waking Gage up. Getting nothing he shook him again. Sitting up and ready do to battle Johnny grinned sheepishly.

"Um, sorry Roy. Look man I'll tell you later really. It's just," Johnny frowned heartbroken. His voice broke. "I'll tell you later."

Roy grabbed the bags in the back seat and helped his passenger out. It took a few minutes to climb the stairs and open the stuffy apartment door. DeSoto plopped the bags down and helped Johnny into bed.

"Um, I need my carry on, k?" Gage placed his crutches by his bed and watched his friend bring the small blue bag to him.

Placing it on his knees the tired paramedic opened up the bag and took out a small brown paper sack. Pulling out the bottles he placed them on his night table, each one he put down Roy read the labels. Then placed the bag next to his bed.

"Penicillin, Tylenol with codeine," he whispered each meds name and looked at his partner. From what he could tell he had a head injury, injured his shoulder and ankle. The loose fitting clothes obviously hid other injuries.

"Want to tell me what these are all for Johnny?" Roy knelt down on the floor looking at eye level.

"Man I need a glass of water. Could you please get it for me?" Johnny gave a weak smile.

"Sure Johnny sure," Roy made a quick trip to the bathroom returning with a large glass of water.

When he went back to the bedroom, he could see Gage with a handful of pills. Seeing Roy come he popped them in his mouth and then gratefully took the glass of water. The pills went down; Gage set the glass down and scooted into bed, pulling the covers over him.

"Thanks for picking me up Roy. Didn't know what I was going to do. Thanks man," John was asleep.

Roy stood there watching his friend sleep and wondering what the hell had happened to him, along with a police escort and a million other questions that would have to wait until morning.

"Night Junior," Roy turned out the light and headed towards the couch and hopefully a good night's sleep.


	13. Chapter 14

OIP14

Roy made coffee in the morning and waited for Johnny to wake up. All he had been told by his captain was pick up Gage at the airport, take him home, and watch after him for a few days. Stanley could be as tight lipped as the next man and this time he wished he had been more forthcoming. His friend's condition didn't help the questions swirling around in his head, nor did the multitude of medications Gage came home with.

Hearing groans from the bedroom, DeSoto made his way to Gage's bedroom to make sure he was still alive. He found his partner sitting up against the pillows, still half asleep and frowning. Gage's hair was sticking up in odd places and his eyes still had a glazed look to them.

"Mornin," Roy gave a nice toothy grin to his paramedic partner.

"If you say so," Johnny slowly moved up from lying down to sitting up and fluffed the pillows behind him. "Ow." He tried grinning only to find it hurt and then winced.

DeSoto looked up and down the body of his friend, "Tell me Johnny, is there any body part that doesn't have a bandage on it?" He smiled.

"Very funny, Roy. But let me tell you I'm never goin' back to Hawaii in my life. That, my friend, is a killer," Gage groaned. "Man, I hurt all over."

"Coffee?" Roy offered.

The dark haired man nodded. Roy disappeared and brought in a big mug of coffee along with some toast.

"Man Roy, you won't believe what happened to me when I went to Hawaii," Gage looked at the knowing glance of his friend. "Well, maybe you will."

Roy took a hold of his cup and sat down on the floor next to John's bed.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or not? It's not everyday you get a police escort home, you know," Roy was getting impatient.

"Oh that," Gage rolled his eyes. "Overkill man. It's not like he can kill me here, you know."

"Kill you? My God Johnny, just what the hell happened in Oahu?" Roy shook his head, not believing his friend's nonchalance.

"Well these are all his misses. Let's see first it was parasailing, and then snorkeling in Hanauma Bay, then horseback riding and then point blank range. Yeah, all and all I had a vacation I'll never forget," Johnny sighed and then grinned.

Roy sat there, his mouth open and wide eyed.

"You're freakin' joking right Johnny? Seriously, it was just another Gage trip right?" Roy took a long hard sip of his coffee.

"Roy, man, does this look like a joke? Yeah, I called Vince and told me to meet up at the airport and hey; I even called the Chief since we're such good friends. Man, I hate Hawaii," Johnny leaned back into his pillows and grimaced.

"Well let's get you something to eat and then you can tell me from the beginning, huh?" Roy stood up, patted his friend on the shoulder and disappeared to the kitchen

****

A few hours later, Roy was still dumbfounded with John's description on what happened. Only John Gage could get into something like this and more.

"Was she pretty—I mean your seatmate?" DeSoto looked at his bachelor friend hoping John had gotten a date.

"Roy, she was in the bathroom all the time. I think she was airsick and no, I didn't ask her out. Man what gets me is I rode first class and fell asleep," Johnny took a pain pill. "Pally I'm going back to sleep, 'kay?"

"Sure Johnny. I'll go watch some TV," Roy closed the door and walked to the front room. Glancing out the window he could still see a police car. He felt safer with it there.

****

DeSoto stayed until he was sure Johnny could maneuver around and said goodbye. Gage had sworn him to secrecy since he knew Chet would have run Johnny ragged with his trip.

Going into shift he was again stuck with Brice and no doubt he would be ready to punch the guy out if he didn't have an outlet. Stanley shrugged and hoped for the best.

******

Johnny was happy to be at work as he pulled his Rover in. Getting out he grabbed a paper sack filled with surprises. Gage hadn't seen DeSoto since he left and hoped he would like the gifts.

Walking to the locker room whistling, Gage felt better and his Hawaiian vacation didn't look so bad after all. Williams had assured him he didn't have to come back to testify against the Grey Ghost and if and when he chose to go back to Hawaii it would be another island like Kauai or Maui.

After roll call, everyone went into the dayroom and Johnny distributed the surprises he had found in his suitcase once he was over his disappointment, and looked at the happy faces.

Everyone got chocolate covered macadamia nuts and fun key chains, the dark haired paramedic also found a new camera, sunglasses and a couple copies of newspapers, which he would show no one. But the thing that impressed him the most was there were photographs of his vacation, he knew they were by the officers guarding him but no one would know that except Roy.

The guys were around the table as Johnny was passing around the photos and answering questions. The phone ringing interrupted their discussion and Hank went to answer it.

"Gage, phone call," Stanley came back into the dayroom.

"Huh, wonder whose calling," Johnny made his way to the office. "John Gage," he said into the handset.

"What do you mean I have to testify?" Gage sat down on the chair. "You said the girl was going to."

"What do you mean she disappeared?" John swallowed hard. "You think I'm crazy or something detective?" He stood up again.

"Yeah same to you, buddy," Johnny stood up. "Well these are my demands, Detective," the paramedic said with conviction. "First off I want to fly first class and with an escort, second you're going to put me up in some nice hotel and not some freaking safe house, and once this is all over I want an all expense paid week vacation to Maui, otherwise I won't go," John felt sure the state of Hawaii wouldn't do it. Besides he had no intention of going back.

"Huh?" John couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You will? You are?" Johnny sat down on the chair again, deflated. "Well, arrange things through the Chief. Aloha to you too, pally." Gage set the handset back in the cradle and walked shoulders slumped back into the dayroom.

Roy looked at his worried partner and ran up to him.

"Johnny, what the hell is the matter?" Roy touched his forearm.

"I have to go back to Oahu Roy, can you believe it? It's just incredible and they met my demands, seriously they did. What am I going to do?" John's chin hit his chest.

"Well you know what they say," Roy grinned. "Here today, gone to Maui."

"Very funny Roy. Very funny," Johnny's shoulders drooped as he headed into the dayroom and started answering questions about his photos.


End file.
